1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vials, and, in particular, to vial adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medications and similarly dispensed substances are typically stored in a vial that is sealed with a vial cap having an access port for injecting fluid into the vial (e.g., adding a diluent for reconstitution of the medication therein) or removing fluid from the vial. A closure of the vial usually includes a pierceable rubber stopper formed of an elastomeric material such as butyl rubber or the like. The vial cap, typically formed of metal, is crimped over the pierceable rubber stopper and a flange of the vial to hold the stopper in place in the opening of the vial. The vial cap has an opening, or access port, through which the stopper and the vial opening may be accessed. A sharp cannula, such as a needle, is inserted into the access port of the vial cap piercing the rubber stopper to position the piercing end of the sharp cannula past the rubber stopper within the interior area of the vial. The piercing end of the sharp cannula includes an opening to make fluid connection with the contents of the vial.
In some arrangements, a vial adapter can include a needleless connection device whereby a piercing end is inserted into the access port of a vial cap to make fluid connection with the contents of a vial. Due, at least in part, to concern regarding the possibility of the transmission of blood-borne diseases through accidental needle punctures of patients and health care personnel, needleless connection devices are used with increasing frequency to reduce the risk of inadvertent punctures. Vial adapters incorporating needleless connection devices for fluid connection with vials typically have piercing ends less sharp than sharp cannulae. The piercing end of such vial adapters are generally larger than that of a sharp cannula, and have one or more openings to make fluid connection with the contents of the vial.